Gracias a un caramelo
by Lian Black
Summary: espero que les agrade ya que no soy muy buena en fic de Harry ginny pero esta idea me gusta, todo comienza con una paleta o chupetin que tiene ginny pero que pasaria si harry tambien quiere ese dulce?


Gracias a un caramelo By Lian Black 

_Era un sábado tranquilo, Ginnevre Weasley cursaba ya su sexto curso y en los últimos dos años se había convertido en una buena amiga de Harry Potter._

_La pelirroja por fin había superado su timidez y hablaba como si nada con cara rajada, digo, con el joven de ojos verdes. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde que el hermano mayor de Ginny estaba saliendo con Hermione desde el año pasado._

_Pero bueno eso no vine mucho al caso, nos encontramos ahora en el presente..._

_Ginny se encontraba centrada en unos de los cómodos sillones leyendo un libro y comiendo un delicioso chupetín._

_- Qué haces?- preguntó a modo de saludo Harry._

_- Y... juego un rato con tu escoba- respondió Ginny sonriéndole al joven.- estoy leyendo._

_- Jaja, no sabía que eras tan chistosa- dijo el chico que vivió de modo irónico._

_- Bueno, ahora sabes mi verdad y tendrás que morir por eso- dijo Ginny levantando el libro para aventárselo._

_- No por favor, no quiero que se le cumpla el sueño a la profesora de adivinación- dijo Harry fingiendo terror._

_Ambos rieron con ganas y Harry se sentó enfrente de ella._

_- Viste? yo tenía razón- dijo Ginny apartando el libro de sus piernas._

_:Oo__:- Qué cosa?- dijo Harry con una ceja levantada._

_:- Eres idiota- respondió Ginny_

_:¬__¬:- No lo soy- dijo Harry cruzado de brazos._

_P:- Si lo eres- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua._

_- No_

_- Si_

_- No_

_- Sipi_

_- Bueno si- dijo al fin._

_- Yo gane- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras levantaba el chupetín._

_- Mío- dijo Harry quitándosela._

_- Eso es mío- dijo Ginny tratando de recuperar su dulce- Noooo..._

_Cuando vio que Harry se había metido el chupetín en su boca._

_- Ese era el último que me quedaba- dijo bajando los brazos._

_El joven de ojos verdes reía triunfalmente, cuando lo hizo, el chupetín se resbaló y antes de tocar el suelo Ginny lo agarro en el aire._

_- Si, ahora es mío- dijo y se dio una carrera hacia la puerta._

_- No vas a escapar- dijo Harry mientras salía detrás de ella por la puerta._

_Ginny iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los largos pasillos pero al doblar por una esquina chocó con Draco Malfoy._

_El rubio la estaba por retener para molestarla._

_- Oleee- dijo Ginny corrió el brazo para que Malfoy no la retuviera._

_Cuando doblaba una segunda esquina apareció Harry de golpe y sonriendo con malicia le quito el chupetín de la mano y paró de golpe haciendo que ella girara por una tercera esquina y pasara de largo._

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría a la joven, feliz con su dulce pero al llegar al gran salón apareció de golpe Colin y le sacó una foto (como de costumbre) dejándolo casi ciego dándole a Ginny la oportunidad de recuperar nuevamente su chupetín._

_Cuando quiso salir del gran salón la alcanzo Harry que le quito el chupetín._

_- Harry- dijo Ginny tratando de que el joven se detuviera._

_- No me vas a alcanzar- dijo Harry sonriendo pero cuando giro la cabeza se encontró que el pasillo tenía final y que debía girar pero para él ya era tarde y choco con la fría pared._

_Ginny se acerco, percatándose de que se encontraba bien, decidió quitarle el chupetín y se fue directo a los jardines cerca del lago._

_Se sentó en la orilla para contemplar el bello paisaje que tenía enfrente de sus ojos. Sintió que una persona se detenía detrás de ella._

_- Paz?- preguntó Harry a su lado._

_:- Claro- dijo Ginny mirándolo._

_Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato hasta que los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo y quedaron frente a frente._

_Harry le hizo seña para que se acercara, como queriéndole decir algo en el oído._

_La tomo por ambos lado del rostro y le planto un beso en los labios dejando petrificada a Ginny._

_- Esto me pertenece- dijo Harry quitándole el chupetín mientras empezaba a correr._

_Ginny reaccionó justo antes de que el moreno entrara al castillo. Y empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía._

_Estaban llegando ya al retrato de la señora gorda cuando la pelirroja al darse cuenta de que así no lo iba a poder alcanzar se agacho y con todo su impulso saltó cayendo encima de Harry y rodaron los dos hasta el retrato._

_Ginny quedando encima de él, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfal._

_- No me vas a dejar así- dijo Ginny mientras lo comenzaba a llenar de besitos._

_Después de que se separaron, lo que no quiere decir que ella se haya levantado de encima de él se dieron cuenta que el chupetín estaba echo añicos. Sonrieron para sí, sin importarle que habían perdido el dulce pero felices porque gracias a un caramelo los, silenciosamente se dijeron lo que sentían._

_- Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ron parado enfrente de ellos mirando como estaban._

**_Fin_**


End file.
